


Ryan Ross Is Love, Ryan Ross Is Life

by cemxteryeyes



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Humor, Parody, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, cheez whiz, no regrets, pretty. odd.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemxteryeyes/pseuds/cemxteryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a total copy-cat oops</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryan Ross Is Love, Ryan Ross Is Life

I was only 14 years old

I loved Ryan Ross so much,

I owned all his CDs and merchandise

I pray to Ryan Ross every night, thanking him for the life I have been given

"Ryan Ross is love", I say, "Ryan Ross is life"

Brendon Urie hears me and calls me a faggot

He is obviously jealous of my devotion to Ryan Ross 

I called him a cunt

He slaps me and sends me to my room

I am crying now, because my face hurts

I go into my bed and it is very cold

I feel a warmth moving towards me

I feel something touch me

It’s Ryan Ross 

I am so happy he whispers into my ear,

"This is my cheese whiz"

He grabs me with his powerful nimbly hands and puts me on my hands and knees

I’m ready

I spread my booty cheeks for Ryan Ross 

He penetrates my butthole

It hurts so much, but I do it for Ryan Ross 

I can feel my anus tearing as my eyes start to water

I push against his force

I want to please Ryan Ross 

He roars a mighty high and totally gay roar as he fills my butt with his love

Brendon Urie walks in

Ryan Ross looks him deep in the eyes and says,

"It’s all Pretty. Odd. now"

Ryan Ross leaves through my window

Ryan Ross is love, Ryan Ross is life.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, I love myself I really do.


End file.
